


Cachinnation

by EsteriaSilversmith



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Laughter, Phandom Phic Phight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsteriaSilversmith/pseuds/EsteriaSilversmith
Summary: Fic based off the prompt " A sibling is genuinely disconcerted by another sibling’s laughter" from bibliophileap / bibliophilea / bibliophile for the Phic Phight





	Cachinnation

**A/N:  This fic is based off the prompt:  A sibling is genuinely disconcerted by another sibling’s laughter, from bibliophileap / bibliophilea / bibliophile for the Phic Phight.**

 

Jazz hated it when her brother laughed. She didn't have any problems with him being happy, of course she didn't, she loved him, but his  _ laugh _ . It was wrong. Eerie. 

 

Usually, Danny seemed normal. Just her little brother, even with the ghost powers. He seemed human. He seemed alive. Even as a ghost, even as Phantom, Danny seemed alive.  Until he laughed.

 

When Danny laughed he let go, lost control. An echo crept into his voice, twisted the sound. And he didn't stop. He just kept laughing and laughing and laughing and he never stopped to breathe. He didn't need to. Of course he didn't. Why would a dead boy need to breathe?

 

And even that wasn't the worst part. She thinks maybe the worst part is his eyes.  They glow when he laughs, bright and horrible, the luminescent green rising up from beneath the Iris, subsuming the pupil. It looks like the ghost portal (it looks like death).  But no, that's not right either. No of course not. The worst part is his  _ smile _ . 

  
It is not a nice smile, now the shy little smile he gives out when he's praised of the full on puppy dog grin he gives when he's happy. When Danny laughs he smiles from ear to ear. She wishes this was a metaphor.  It was not. And it's not just the size. It's the  _ teeth _ . So many teeth. Pure, glistening, white, and sharp like needles, sharp like knives. They are not human teeth. It is not a human mouth. He is not a human. Jazz forgets that sometimes. When he laughs she remembers. 


End file.
